Captured Memories
by QueenFerza
Summary: While going through Remus Lupin's things, Harry finds an old video tape left behind from his father. Based on the drawings of blvnk.


Sifting through Remus and Tonks' things, Harry's hands froze as the realization of what he was doing hit him again. Remus was dead. Tonks was dead. His gaze was drawn to little Teddy, who was being coddled on his grandmother's lap. Her hooded eyes, so much like her sister's, were shadowed with grief. She and Teddy were resting on the well-worn sofa in the corner of the small, but bright house. Teddy still seemed lost, wondering what all these people were doing in his house, wondering why his mother and father hadn't returned yet.

"Would you sort a basket as kitchenware?" Ron asked, waving the wicker basket listlessly in front of Hermione. He hadn't been asked to help, none of the Weasley's had to give them time to deal with their grief, but when he had heard that they were going to help he had instantly latched onto their plan. Anything, he had said, would be better than sitting around and thinking.

"Clothing maybe?" Hermione wondered, "it could be a laundry basket."

They stared at it and Ron eventually shrugged. "Kitchenware," he decided, tossing it onto the side of the room that had been declared 'kitchen' related.

"I think I may have broken the crib," Dedalus Diggle admitted sheepishly, dragging one of the sides behind him.

"It's detachable," Andromeda told him tiredly. "It's supposed to come apart."

"I'll help," Harry offered, having not even really started sorting through his area. What did cutlery or drinking glasses matter anymore? At least it made sense to get Teddy's things out of the house.

He joined Dedalus in the baby's room, a small square room, brightly painted in yellows and greens. The rest of the crib was against the wall, a small mobile with forest animals hanging over it. Harry's hand reached for it, brushing against the antlered deer and wolf. He wondered if Tonks had picked it out, or if Remus had.

It didn't take him and Dedalus long to dismantle the crib and store it in one of the many boxes. Harry also folded up the soft quilted blankets and tucked them inside. Already the bright room looked emptier, sadder.

The rest of the house was emptied just as quickly. It was a small home, just an L-shaped room with two small bedrooms on the end. As the first few people began to leave, Harry entered the other room, Remus and Tonks'. There were some boxes on the bed, but it was clear that most people hadn't felt comfortable packing this room up. The plain blue bedspread was still rumpled, the plaid curtains were drawn, and the closet doors were open, revealing one neat side where everything was hanging in an orderly fashion and a messy side with the robes tangled up and the pants scattered on the floor and the shirts dangling haphazardly off the hangers.

He walked towards it, feeling numb. It felt so wrong to be here in Remus' house without him. Of all the people who died, it shouldn't have been Remus. But then he remembered Fred and Colin and- He forced himself to not recite the names in his head. He had to remember the living. Besides, death wasn't the end. A small smile crept across his face as he imagined Remus catching up with his father and Sirius and introducing Tonks to them. He didn't know what it was like on the other side of the veil, but he knew they were there, waiting for him and yet hoping he wouldn't come for a long time yet.

His spirits lifted ever so slightly, he began packing up Remus' side of the closet. Another smile came when he saw the same shabby robes Remus had worn as a teacher and he found himself wondering idly who the next DADA teacher would be. Voldemort was dead, so it was entirely possible they would be able to stay longer than a year. To distract himself, he entertained thoughts of teaching it himself, or Ron teaching it, or maybe Neville. It helped him keep his mind off of his task, and soon enough Remus' side of the closet was empty. He had decided to leave Tonks' side to her mother or maybe Hermione.

He was about to leave when he saw a box shoved away in the corner, barely visible in the light that came in from the bedroom. He ducked inside the closet and pulled it out. It was surprisingly heavy. Once it was out in the light, Harry could see it was an old cardboard box, the lid folded and creased where someone had opened it and reclosed it. Under the dust, the words 'For Moony' were scrawled in faded blue ink.

Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. It wasn't Sirius's writing, he knew that, and he doubted it was Wormtail's. Hesitantly, he ran his fingers over the letters. They looked familiar somehow, although he knew it was impossible. Suddenly feeling reckless, he flung open the box. Inside was an envelope and… he stared in astonishment. The entire box was full of money. Hundreds of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Harry was bewildered. If Remus had all this, why did he wear patched up robes? And if the writing truly was his father's, why had he kept it all this time?

He grabbed the envelope, then calmed his movements as he saw how fragile it was. It was smooth and unwrinkled, but the crease had been folded and refolded many times. He gently opened it and pulled out the parchment inside. Like the envelope, it had been handled many times over again. He carefully unfolded it and stared at the message inside.

I know you're as stubborn as hell, so I figured I would just give this to you rather than try to sneak it into your Gringotts vault and risk you getting rid of all of it. This is yours, Moony. I will never ask for it back and I will refuse to accept it. My parents left me a ridiculous amount and I am counting on you as a friend to help me use it up. Buy yourself some new robes, get a haircut, do whatever you want with it. But seriously. Get a haircut.

Lily sends her love, and I tried to get Harry to drool on this parchment for you. You should come visit soon. I think Lily may be getting sick of me and you'll distract her.

Prongs

Harry's fingers trembled as he stared at his father's words. He tried to imagine the man he had seen in the forest sitting in his home, writing these words to his best friend. Somehow seeing them made the ache worse, the almost desperate wish to have known them, to remember them, anything about them. Pieces like this letter, like his mother's letter to Sirius, like the pictures in the album from Hagrid, they were both everything and not enough.

"Harry?"

Harry jerked forward, almost crushing the precious letter in his surprise.

Hermione was standing in the doorway, her hair as bushy as ever and concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine," Harry said, amazed his voice sounded so normal. "Just packing up Remus' things."

"Do you need help?" she asked. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised at how perceptive she was.

"Yeah, could you get Tonks' things?"

"Of course." She entered the room, her concern shifting to sorrow as she began to pick up the clothes scattered within the closet.

Harry surreptitiously placed the letter into the envelope and slipped it into his pocket. He lifted the box to take it to Andromeda. The gold would be Teddy's when he was old enough. As he carried the box, he heard the coins shift and something _thump_ against the side of the box. Curious, he set it down gently and began to search through it. At the bottom, hidden underneath all the coins, was a rectangular packet, just smaller than his hand. He maneuvered it out of the box and examined it curiously. The words 'Here's your reward for spending it' were scrawled on the top in James' handwriting.

"What's that?"

At Ron's question, Harry slipped the packet into his other pocket and stood up.

"I guess Remus wasn't a big fan of banks," he replied, trying to stay casual.

"Wow," Ron declared peering in with surprise. "Teddy's inheritance, I guess."

"Yeah." Harry was suddenly desperate to leave, to see what was inside. The rest of the job passed quickly, but every minute he was fingering it in his pocket. Finally, the house was emptied, and the boxes had been placed into Arthur Weasley's Ford Anglia, which he had helpfully donated for their cause. The undetectable extension charm meant that they all fit smoothly inside the trunk, and Ron offered to drive them to Andromeda's house.

Harry patted Teddy's head softly in farewell – he had fallen asleep in his grandmother's arms – and promised Andromeda he would visit soon. Then he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and apparated home.

Kreacher was waiting for him with some sandwiches, in the kitchen, but hunger was the farthest thing from Harry's mind. He apologized and then raced upstairs, taking them two at a time. Finally he was in his room, Sirius' old room. He had gotten the bikini-clad girls and motorbikes off of the walls, but the photo of the marauders remained, grinning and waving at him as always.

He crossed over to sit on the bed and fumbled in his pocket for the letter and package. The letter he placed in the night table drawer, along with his mother's, and the package he held carefully before tearing the paper off.

Inside was a camcorder tape, much like the ones Dudley had used for his. Harry stared at it blankly, uncomprehendingly. Why would his father send Remus a tape? How had his father even had such a muggle device as a camcorder? Was it disguised in some way?

It took him some minutes to realize that it was probably exactly what it looked like. His mother had been muggle-born after all, maybe she had used it to record their family memories. A jolt of excitement surged through him. He had only a few pictures of his parents. To see a video of them, to hear their voices and see what they had thought were the most precious memories…

He stood up and raced downstairs to get outside and apparate to the nearest shopping district. It didn't take him long to find a store that sold camcorders and he burst in, the bell above the door jingling frantically.

The clerk eyed him in obvious surprise, and Harry was certain he looked strange. He wasn't sure what he was feeling exactly, but he doubted he looked in control of himself.

"I need to play this tape," he told the clerk, setting it down on the counter. "What do I need to do that?"

The clerk's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and Harry knew he was going to walk away without most of his muggle money. He couldn't make himself care.

"Well," the clerk began, drawing out the word, "you'll need to attach your camcorder to a television with the right cords. Now what kind of camera do you have?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't have one."

The clerk wheeled his chair around and grabbed a camcorder off the shelf. "This Sony CCD-TRV52," he rattled off the numbers and letters mindlessly, "is the best 8mm camcorder there is. It has a 3inch LCD screen and, best of all, it can attach to your TV without a cord! Just point it in the right direction and the signal is sent to a special receiver, which I can sell you here, and it's played on the television. Just like magic!"

"Quite," Harry said, amused despite himself. "But I don't have a television either."

The clerk's eyes lit up. "Well, we have got you covered. Might I recommend this one over here," he walked over to a large television. "28inch monitor in full colour!"

"I'll take it," Harry said, not caring to hear him spout off more salesman talk. "I'll take all of it."

He walked off with a box full of equipment and also handwritten instructions to get it all to work. By this time, his excitement had both built and been tuned out, so it was like an uncomfortable buzzing in his stomach. He tried not to feel too much hope, but as he returned home and set up the television – Kreacher watched in absolute astonishment – he knew he was waiting to turn it on and see his parents.

It took him several frustrating minutes to get everything set up, but finally he had the tape in the camcorder and the camcorder arranged perfectly for the television to receive it. Then, fingers trembling, he pressed play.

The screen flickered fuzzily to life. The camera was pointed to a bright, sun-filled kitchen, the light shining off of the white cupboards and tiled walls.

"Is this thing working?"

The voice was familiar, despite only having heard it the fewest times.

"Lily? Does the flashing light mean it's recording?"

The camera swung around into a living room painted in warm colors. A fireplace was on the far end, outlined in stone, and a patterned sofa was facing it, its resident all but hidden from the camera, only the shoes dangling off the end were visible. An armchair near the fireplace, however, was occupied by a beautiful young woman, her dark red hair tied up in a messy bun, a fond, kind smile directed at the camera.

"Look at the screen," she urged the cameraman. "You should be able to see it."

There was a faint click and the camera jolted.

"Wow, this is even better than magic," James declared. "All right let's begin by introducing the most important people." The camera moved forward to where Lily was sitting. She was laughing now, her large green eyes crinkled in amusement. "Here is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Mrs. Lily Potter. Say hi, Lily."

"Hi," she said obediently, still smiling broadly, and she lifted a hand to wave at the camera.

The camera shifted uncomfortably, showing a hardwood floor with a plush rug, before swinging up to show Lily on the chair again. This time James was next to her, his black hair sticking up in a familiar way, and his hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. He leaned in to put his face next to Lily's.

"I'm James Potter, the luckiest man in the world and her husband." He kissed her on the cheek and she scrunched her nose in playful pleasure. The camera swung around again to point at the couch facing the fireplace. A young man was lounging on it, dressed in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. His haughty good looks were highlighted by his casually messy hair, falling into his eyes in an effortless style that James' hair could never have managed.

"And this is my best mate, Padfoot. Smile for the camera, Padfoot," James cajoled.

Sirius stared at the camera suspiciously. "No."

"He's just sullen because I didn't say he was the most beautiful man in the world," James confided to the camera. He moved forward so the camera was right in Sirius's face. Sirius' eyes narrowed, and his hand came up to fill the screen.

"That's cheating," James said, lurching the camera around to point at his own face as he dropped down on the couch beside his best friend. His free hand grabbed Sirius's and pulled it out of the way.

"Smiiile," he coaxed, attempting to lift Sirius's cheek with his finger. "Best mates do the things their friends want them to do," he reminded his friend.

"Yeah, so get that thing out of my face."

Lily's laughter was audible from off to the left, and another man's joined in.

"Fine," James huffed, swinging the camera around again. "I'll show Moony instead."

The camera travelled towards a leather armchair where Remus was sitting, reading a book studiously.

"This is Moony. He's not actually reading anything, he's just avoiding the camera," James informed his audience. "Oh look," the camera zoomed in, "this makes you bigger. Look at all those scars… where are they from Moony?"

Remus looked up at the camera with mild exasperation. "Bunnies hate me," he said, a grin forming.

"Yup, Remus has a fluffy little problem."

There was a bark of laughter and the camera jerked back to Sirius who was laughing.

"And we have a smile!" James declared triumphantly.

A stern expression snapped into place, but it was ruined as his lips twitched. "Go away Prongs," Sirius finally laughed.

"I have a better idea," Remus said.

The camera lurched again and now it was facing an affronted-looking James.

"This is cameraman Remus," Remus said cheerfully. "And this is the man of the hour, James Fleamont Potter."

"My middle name isn't Fleamont," James reminded him calmly.

Remus ignored him. "Now how about a tour of the house?"

"No!"

The camera swung around to catch Lily's look of dismay.

"No tours?" Remus asked, taken aback.

"Please no," Lily said, standing up and walking over to James. He put his arm around her comfortably and rested his head on hers. "Our room is a disaster and James' clothes are lying everywhere," she admitted wryly.

Sirius laughed again. "Just scourgify everything."

Lily looked torn between amusement and dismay. "Please tell me that isn't what you learned to do when you moved out."

"Naw," he said agreeably. "I'd always bring my laundry to James' house. His mother was excellent at it."

James grinned as Lily shook her head in disbelief. "And you still do that now?"

"That'd just be rude," Sirius said. "Now I bring it here."

Lily pulled away from James and looked up at him. "Please tell me he's not serious."

"I can't," he told her apologetically. "Although sometimes we call him Padfoot."

Remus laughed so hard at this the camera shook. By the time it refocused, Lily had thrown two throw pillows at Sirius, and James was arming her with another.

"And I am putting this away before you break it."

The camera fizzled to black as another pillow launched through the air.

The screen flickered back to a beaming Lily and James. Lily's red hair was down this time, falling to her mid-back, and James had her arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at him.

"This is cameraman Sirius, recording the event of our lifetime. Lil, do you want to share the big news or should Prongs?"

Lily's smile broadened. "I think I'll break the news this time. James has an odd habit of saying it wrong. We're expecting!"

"Yes," Sirius said in a posh announcer's voice, "if you are wondering why the flawless Lily Potter is looking slightly chubby, it is because there is a mini Potter on the way!"

"I'm not even showing yet," she said defensively, placing her hand on her stomach. James laughed with Sirius.

"We know, love. He's just teasing. You are as beautiful as ever." He smiled down at her. "Although I have no doubt you will be radiant when the little guy gets bigger."

Sirius snorted behind the camera. "You two are so adorable it's sickening. I'm turning this off before it gets worse."

The screen fizzled into the next scene, where Lily's navy dress was taught over her round belly.

She was lying on the sofa, feet up, and Sirius and James were sharing the armchair while Remus sat in the leather chair.

"This is cameraman Peter, recording the great name debate." The camera swivelled around to catch everyone, then backed away so they could all be seen at once.

"Our first contestant is Sirius Black, who is great at giving names."

Sirius grinned comfortably at the camera. "Obviously he's going to be named Sirius, after the most important person in Prongs' life."

James laughed. "I guess its better than Elvendork, but sorry mate. That's not going to happen. We've had way too many jokes at your expense."

"Our next contestant is Remus Lupin." The camera zoomed in on Remus' pale, but elated face.

"What about Henry?" he offered. "After your grandfather?"

"Can I just interject here?"

The camera zoomed out to focus on Lily.

"Why are these all male names?" she asked, placing her hand on her stomach. "What if we have a girl?"

James crossed the room to sit on the couch, gently lifting her feet and plopping them on his lap. "The firstborn of a Potter is always a boy," he told her. "He's definitely a boy."

"Oh." Lily looked down at her stomach. "Traitor," she muttered, just loud enough for the camera to pick up. The men in her life laughed.

"Well it's my turn to suggest a name," Peter said, flipping the camera around to show his round, pale face. "My suggestion is Michael."

"Why?" James asked expressively.

"It's the most popular name, according to the newspaper." He grinned cheekily into the camera.

"You read the muggle news?" Lily asked in surprise.

The camera flipped back to face her.

"Um. No? Anyways, it's Lily's turn!"

Lily shared a glance with James. "Nope."

"What?" their three friends cried in outrage.

"You can't not tell us," Sirius said disbelievingly. "That's not fair."

James beamed at them. "We're the ones giving birth, we're the ones who get the decide the rules about names."

"I'm giving birth, James," Lily interjected wryly. "You don't have to do any of the work."

"We're married. We share everything, remember? Your pain is my pain."

"Mhm," she said, now trying not to laugh. "I doubt that will help at the time."

"We don't have to be there right?" Sirius asked, the camera swung to show his look of concern. "I mean, we love you Lil, but there's a limit to that sort of thing."

"Oh heavens no," she exclaimed with a laugh. "Please don't be there. We'll let you know when he's born and you can come then. Oh!"

Instantly James, Remus, and Sirius were watching her with wide-eyed concern.

"Settle down in there, little guy," she said, rubbing the side of her belly. "He just kicked really hard."

James put his hand near hers, a delighted expression crossing his face as his hand was moved ever so slightly.

"Hey little guy," he said softly.

"Can we feel?" Remus asked, eyes wide. Sirius was sharing his expression, half out of his chair already.

Lily laughed. "Come on then, everyone in."

The camera lurched closer along with Remus and Sirius, and three hands were placed on her belly. There wasn't much room left.

"I don't feel anything," Sirius whispered, looking a little sheepish.

"Give it a minute, this little guy is very active," Lily assured him.

James looked proud. "I told you he's going to be a famous quidditch player."

"Wow!" The hands jerked back and then touched Lily's stomach again.

"That was strong!" Remus exclaimed. "Does it hurt?"

Lily shook her head. "It's just pressure. Sometimes its startling though. This is stronger than most. He likes hearing your voices."

"Hi little guy," Remus said softly, watching with awe. Sirius echoed him a moment later.

"He's going to be the most spoiled little guy ever," Lily said cheerfully. "Three uncles and a mom and dad who are completely in love with him already."

"He deserves it," James said, patting her stomach gently. "Besides, he can pay us back when he's a famous quidditch player."

His friends rolled their eyes.

"For all you know he'll be terrible at flying," Sirius said with a laugh as he returned to his chair. "Lily and I will talk him out of it."

Lily laughed at James' horrified expression. "This coming from the guy who snuck out of detention to watch one of James' games."

"And from the girl who secretly loved watching James play," Remus teased, earning another laugh.

"Does this mean the great name debate is over?" Peter asked, the camera tilting to view the floor.

"You're still filming?" James asked in surprise as the screen blinked to black.

The screen flickered back to show a long hallway with pale green walls and flickering fluorescent lights.

"This is cameraman Sirius, on the most important day of our lives. Lily demanded to come to this hops… hospital thing when she learned that St Mungos had no maternity ward." The camera swung around to film the occasional nurse or doctor that passed by. "Look at those weird outfits. And so white? Why would anyone working with healing wear white?"

"Excuse me?"

The camera turned with its cameraman to view a young, pretty nurse whose expression widened to awed surprise when she caught a look of Sirius' face.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her tone suddenly much less confident.

"Yes, actually. My friends just had a baby and I'm trying to find their room. 447."

"Follow me," she said, regaining her nerves. The camera caught her making sidelong glances at Sirius. Long, admiring glances.

She led him to a round desk with several nurses bustling behind it. A few of them paused what they were doing to admire their newest visitor.

"Just give me a moment to find them," the nurse said to Sirius, smiling more confidently now. "What were their names?"

"Potter, Pro-," he caught himself just in time, "James and Lily Potter."

He filmed the nurse flipping through some files. "Oh yes. Room 447."

"Like I said…" Sirius muttered, but followed her without complaint to a small private room. The pale yellow curtain was open, revealing Lily fast asleep in the hospital bed, her red hair spread around her in tangles. James was sleeping on a green and brown sofa, but the camera focused instantly on a small glass bassinet next to the bed.

"They insisted on keeping the baby in their room," the nurse said, sounding scandalized.

"Great. Bye now," and he all but slammed the door in her face before moving steadily towards the bassinet. Inside, looking slightly wrinkled and squished, was a tiny baby with tufty black hair.

"Hey there," Sirius whispered, bringing the camera closer. "It's nice to finally meet you, little guy."

He reached out his hand, but then froze uncertainly and pulled it back.

"Harry."

The camera lurched and spun around to reveal a sleepy but proud James.

"His name's Harry," he said, a huge grin blooming on his face.

The camera followed him as he approached the bassinet and gently fingered Harry's tiny little hand.

"Isn't he perfect?"

"He's tiny," Sirius replied, still whispering.

"Babies are small Sirius," James said defensively. "And how did you get my camera anyway?"

"Your house is easy to break into," Sirius answered easily. "Here, pick him up."

James backed away, looking mildly terrified. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to hold a baby!"

"You're a dad."

James shot him a look of outright betrayal. "That doesn't mean I automatically know how to carry a baby."

A tired chuckle diverted their attention to the bed. Lily, much like her husband, looked both exhausted and proud. "It's not that hard James. And hi, Padfoot."

"Hey Lil." The camera zoomed in awkwardly close as he gently hugged her. "How are you doing?"

"The doctors are astonished at how fast I recovered," she said with a playful grin. "The perks of magic. Now James, put your hands under his back, making sure to support his neck, and use your thumbs to hold him under his armpits. Then gently lift."

The camera zoomed around to catch this, and James, looking mildly terrified, obeyed. Harry dangled uncertainly for a few seconds before James placed him on his chest, looking down in awe at his tiny son.

"I think this is the proudest moment of my life," Sirius declared, tentatively reaching out to touch his tufty hair. "He's got your hair James. It's already sticking up."

Lily laughed. "Come sit next to me James."

"Yeah, give us a family shot," Sirius urged.

James, walking extra carefully, slowly seated himself next to Lily, holding Harry as though he was made of glass. The camera lingered on the happy scene, Lily leaning on James' shoulder, both of them looking lovingly at the baby in his arms.

"Sirius, you're tearing up." Remus's voice broke into the quiet and the camera whirled around to face him.

"I am not," Sirius said, sounding hoarse.

Lily laughed. "Don't feel bad, I think James cried too."

James grinned bashfully. "He's just…" he looked down at his little son and kissed his head. "I already loved him before meeting him, but now it's…"

"Congrats you two," Remus said, coming over to the bed to hug them both. He gazed down at Harry, his eyes softening. "Wow," he whispered, reaching a hand out tentatively. "Can I touch him?"

"He's not made of glass," Lily said with a laugh. "Yes, you can touch him. And hold him, if James will give him up."

"Nope," James said, holding Harry close to his chest. "Feel his hair, Remus. It's so soft. And his skin is so smooth and babyish."

Remus gently stroked Harry's head. "It is soft." His face was filled with wonder. "I don't think I've ever touched a baby before." He moved his fingers to Harry's cheek, and he squirmed, eyes opening. There was reverent silence as Harry's eyes moved blearily around the room. Then his little mouth opened up and a thin, wailing cry started up.

"Aah," James said worriedly, holding him out at arm's length. "Here Lily." He gently handed his son over to her and she took him with amusement.

"This isn't going to be how it's always going to go," she told him sternly. "He's our son."

"But you can feed him," James pointed out.

For the first time Lily looked worried. "Yeah." She looked down at the little bundle in her arms. "We're still working on that."

"And that's our cue to leave," Sirius said hurriedly.

"But Peter's not here yet," Remus complained. "And I want to hold him. And look, he's stopped crying." His face fell. "Maybe he doesn't like me."

"That's probably it," Sirius said agreeably. "Here," he handed the camera to Remus. "I want to try hold him."

The camera picked up Remus' sigh, but he obligingly followed Sirius as he approached Lily with his arms out.

"Just watch out that you support his neck," she told him, gently easing Harry into his arms. Sirius's face broke into an awed smile.

"Hey there, little guy," he said, kissing his head gently. "Look, he has Lily's eyes."

The three of them, and the camera, leaned in and Harry's face filled the screen.

"They're kind of blueish," James argued.

"Well, they're not brownish," Sirius replied cheerfully. "He'll have your hair and Lily's eyes. It's perfect."

"That would be perfect," James agreed, reaching forward to gently tickle Harry's cheek. "Lily loves my hair and I love her eyes."

"Now it's my turn to hold him," Remus said eagerly.

Sirius stepped back. "You'll make him cry again."

Lily stood up carefully. "You do realize he's James' and my son, right? You'll get to see him for the rest of his life."

Then Peter rushed in, looking flushed. "I'm sorry I'm late! Wow! Is that him?"

"No Wormtail," Sirius said wryly. "We're just holding this random baby because we thought he was cuter. Of course this is him."

"Wormtail, meet Harry James Potter," James said proudly. "Notice Lily agreed to name him after me."

"Wow," Peter repeated, eyes wide as he stared at the baby. "He's so little."

"My turn to hold him," Remus said, butting in and handing the camera to Peter. "How do I do it Lily?" He held his arms out expectantly.

Lily carefully took Harry from a disappointed Sirius, and gently lay him on Remus' chest. His arms came up to support him instinctively.

"You're a natural," Lily praised him.

"She didn't say that about me," Sirius said to James with a frown.

He laughed. "Me neither."

Lily placed her arms around them both. "You both did a very good job."

The doorbell rang and Harry jumped. He had been totally caught up in the movie. He couldn't make himself leave, or even pause it. Kreacher would get it. He continued to watch as Peter decided he didn't want to hold the baby, and instead, he watched himself get passed back to his father, who was beaming down at him.

"Harry?"

It was Hermione. She was watching the screen in astonishment. "How did you get this?" she said softly, sitting next to him.

"It was at Remus'," he said, voice hoarse. "I just…"

"It's amazing," she said with a smile, watching Lily lean in to kiss Baby Harry's cheek before the camera blinked out. "Can I watch it with you? Or would you prefer to be alone?"

"No, you can stay," Harry said, remembering suddenly how Hermione had supported him at his parents' graves as well. He didn't mind sharing this with her.

The next scene was back in the living room of his parents' house.

Lily was seated on the couch with baby Harry, a beautiful smile brightening up her face. Little Harry was definitely larger now, his black hair thick and fluffy, and his dark blue eyes were much more focused.

"This is cameraman Sirius Black here to film the exciting news of the day. Harry has laughed!"

Lily beamed at the camera. "Better yet, I can make him laugh." She placed Harry on his back on her legs, then covered her face with her hands. "Where's Mummy?" She opened her hands. "Here she is!"

A delighted giggle gurgled out of Harry and he kicked his legs excitedly.

"That's right," Lily said playfully, tickling his tummy. "Who loves his mummy?"

He cooed a few random sounds and she laughed in delight. "That's right, you have to say 'mama' first."

"Naw," said Sirius with a chuckle, "it'll be 'dada', but before James gets all excited, he'll discover he means the family dog."

Lily looked up with confusion. "We don't have a dog." Then she remembered who she was speaking to and laughed wryly. "He does love our dog," she admitted.

"Here, let me try."

The camera angle shifted to view the couch before it was picked up by Lily. Sirius was now holding Harry, holding him in a sitting position and beaming at him. "His eyes are getting greener," he said cheerfully. "All right," he gently laid Harry down and covered his face with his hands. "Where's Uncle Padfoot?" He opened his hands quickly. "Here he is!" he roared playfully. Harry's eyes widened in shock, his little mouth opened slightly. "Oh no," Sirius said, instantly scooping him up and rocking him gently. "Please don't cry. Please don't cry. Your mum gets scary when you cry."

"I do not!" she said defensively. "I may have gotten annoyed at James once or twice when I was tired."

"Or twenty times," Sirius whispered loudly to Harry.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing, and the camera lurched towards the sound. James stood in the small entrance, unwinding a Gryffindor scarf from his neck.

"James!" the relief in Lily's voice was clear. "You're fine?"

"I'm fine," he said, striding towards her and leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Hello random watchers, hey Padfoot, and hey Harry." He ruffled Harry's already messy hair and kissed it. "I made him laugh this morning."

"You what?" Lily asked in dismay. "I made him laugh today!"

He grinned cheekily at her. "I did it first."

"How? And why didn't you wake me?"

"Are you kidding? You're scary when you get woken up." He bent down to pick up his son. "Hey little hero. Daddy's home." He covered him with kisses and Harry cooed in delight. "Here, watch." He lifted Harry above his head and flew him around. Harry giggled excitedly waving his little legs. "He loves to fly already."

"He's a little traitor," Lily said, pretending to be upset, but she couldn't help smiling as Harry continued to giggle.

Sirius stood up and approached the camera. "Here Lils, give me the camera and I'll get a shot of the three of you."

"You can use a real camera, you know that right?" she asked, handing it over.

"Even moving pictures don't talk," Sirius said cheerfully. "You know, I grew up thinking muggles were kind of hopeless, no offense Lils."

She raised her eyebrows. "None taken, I guess."

"But this thing is awesome," he continued. "I guess muggles can be smart. My parents would be devastated." He laughed. "Now come on, gather together."

James hoisted Harry up and kissed his cheek. Lily leaned in and kissed the other side. Harry burbled happily and the screen went blank.

The dark screen went on longer than usual, and when it flickered to life again it showed the bright kitchen with James leaning against the counter, blankly staring out of the window above the sink. He was wearing a Gryffindor quidditch sweater and sweatpants and his hair looked as though he had just climbed out of bed.

"This is camerawoman Lily Potter recording an everyday day for the Potters."

James turned around and watched her listlessly. "Why are you filming Lily? Nothing's going on."

"I know. But I want Harry to watch this one day, and I think he should recognize that we had blah days too."

"Too many," James said with a sigh, turning back towards the window. The camera moved forward to view over his shoulder as Lily leaned against him. A few children were playing football on the street outside.

"This will end," Lily promised. "He can't last forever James. One day, Harry will be playing out there and we'll be with him, not worried about the war or about stupid prophecies, just enjoying our life."

The camera lurched and now Lily was the focus.

"And that's my beautiful, optimistic wife," James said, his smile evident in his voice. "Can she be any more perfect?"

"Nope," Lily said with a smile.

There was a soft sound and the camera focused behind Lily to little Harry. He was bigger again, his hair short but still sticking up. He was slowly toddling his way towards his parents.

"Lily," James said in a level voice. "You need to turn around right now."

Lily whirled around and she muffled an exclamation of surprise. "He's walking," she said behind her hands. "We're watching his first steps!" Her voice was carefully quiet, as though shouting would make her son fall.

The camera dropped towards Harry's level. "Come on Harry, come to Daddy."

"Here." The view lurched as Lily took the camera from James and filmed her son clumsily walk into his arms.

"This is the third proudest moment of my life," James said, lifting Harry up and twirling around with him. "Well done Harry! We'll have to send out letters to all your uncles! Who's the best little walker on this side of England? You're the best little walker!"

Lily laughed delightedly along with her son.

"I want you to know Harry," James said, abruptly more serious as he put Harry's face on the same level as his. "You are worth all of this. I don't care how long it takes, we will keep you safe."

"Yes we will," Lily said with fierce determination. "No matter what it takes."

The screen fizzled to black and reappeared in the same kitchen. This time, Harry was in a wooden high chair, looking somewhat confused to find a party hat on his head.

"This is cameraman James Potter, filming the momentous occasion of Harry's birthday! Sirius and Remus are busy, and Peter keeps disappearing, so we're celebrating on our own today."

"I think you should take off the hat," Lily said, sounding concerned as Harry reached up for it, his little fingers fumbling for it. "He doesn't like it."

"He looks great!" James argued. "Plus, I made him cake, so he needs a hat." A plate of chocolate cake with green icing was placed on the high chair tray. It read 'Happy Birthday Harry' in very messy writing. "Also, this took me a long time to make-"

"-and you made a huge mess-" Lily interjected.

"-which was totally worth it," James added, "because this is a masterpiece."

Lily laughed. "That's one word for it." She came around to be visible on screen and kissed Harry's cheek. He was staring at the cake with wide green eyes that matched hers perfectly. "You eat it, love," she told him with a smile. He seemed more preoccupied with taking his hat off and Lily cast an apologetic look at the camera before removing it for him.

"Oh," James said with quiet disappointment. "Fine."

Now that he had been freed from his hat, Harry began taking an interest in the cake in front of him. He stared at it, then up at the camera. "Dada?" he asked worriedly.

"Eat it, Harry," James urged. "It's yummy. Daddy made it for you."

"It is edible right?" Lily asked, leaning forward to smell it.

"I can cook!" James said in outrage. "And bake."

Lily repressed a smile. "Of course. Here," she leaned over to open a drawer and grabbed a small fork. She placed a small bite on the fork and handed it to Harry. Harry happily grabbed the fork and began to bang it on the cake.

"I don't think he's hungry," Lily said apologetically. "We'll try again later." She lifted Harry out of his highchair and he cooed happily as she kissed his cheek.

"And that's one of my favorite views in the world," James said fondly. "My beautiful wife and my adorable little son." His hand reached forward to gentle ruffle Harry's hair. "I can't believe we officially met you one whole year ago!"

"It's amazing how time flies," Lily agreed, smiling brightly.

"Well, if he doesn't like cake, can we open his presents?" James' voice sounded eager, almost childishly delighted.

Lily laughed. "Here, we'll trade."

There was a disorienting dip to the camera before it righted itself, now showing James with Harry in his arms. He kissed Harry's hair and bounced him as he walked to the living room. By the time he was sitting down with Harry on his lap, Harry was giggling delightedly.

"Here's your first present," James said, picking up a small bundle, tied roughly with brown paper. "It's from Moony."

Harry fumbled with the package as James tore into the paper, revealing a small wolf plushie. James laughed delightedly, pushing it into Harry's arms.

"I think someone is jealous of how much you like our, er… family dog."

Lily joined in with his laughter, coming forward to fill the camera screen with her husband and son. Harry was petting the stuffy, eyes wide.

"Puppy?" he asked, looking up at his father.

"Close," James said, grinning. "But this one is less likely to bite your hand off." He leaned forward to pick up another package. It was long and rectangular, and he frowned curiously at it.

"This is from Padfoot," James said, laughing as Harry reached for it repeating 'Puppy' over and over again. "Come on," James told him, "let's see what it is." He tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a long rectangular box. He spelled it open and stared inside, his face lit up. "It's a broomstick!" he exclaimed delightedly, taking it out. It was small and painted bright blue.

"Oh dear," Lily murmured. "We have a traitor in our midst."

James beamed at her. "His first broomstick! This is fantastic! I knew Sirius supported me. Let's try it out."

He gently placed the broomstick about a foot from the ground where it hovered steadily. Then, he carefully sat Harry on top of it. Harry automatically grabbed the handle with his chubby little hands, and the broom took off.

"Is he -" Lily's question halted as she realized that Harry was screaming with delight. "He really is going to be a quidditch player," she said, the smile obvious in her voice.

James grinned proudly at her. "Get a picture for Sirius, he'd love to see it," he urged, and the screen went black.

The screen flickered to reveal a small crib, little Harry spread out peacefully, his hands clutching a blanket.

"This is cameraman James filming the cutest little guy in the world." His hand reached out to gently ruffle Harry's hair, making it stick up even more than it already was.

"Here's your room Harry, this is where you spent a surprising amount of your life." The camera swung around to reveal a bright room, sunlight streaming through the window and falling onto the carpeted floor. There was a wooden dresser and change table, as well as a rocking chair, but the rest of the room was devoted to children's books and toys.

"Your mum would probably kill me if she realized I was filming before cleaning up, but I thought you might want to see what it actually looks like."

The camera lingered for a few moments on the sleeping toddler, then backed away out of the room. James lightly stepped down the stairs, then lingered by the wall before quickly poking the camera out. Lily was curled up in the armchair by the fire, reading a book.

"This is your mum, Harry. The most beautiful woman in the world." Lily looked up with a confused smile.

"What are you doing James?"

"I thought I would have a little video for Harry, you know, when he's older. Just to tell him how things are now and what's going on, so when we're living blissfully happy lives, he can see how it all started."

Lily's smile softened sadly.

"Also, I thought of something brilliant," James said quickly. The camera stayed focused on Lily, but James walked ahead of it to sit on the armrest. "We were so focused on it being a muggle device, we forgot to mix it with magic."

"Smart," Lily said, resting her head on his chest. "So what do you want to say?"

James grinned at the camera. "Hi Harry, I'm your dad when he was young and carefree."

Lily snorted.

"All right, not carefree." He ran a hand through his hair. "We're at war right now Harry. There's a wizard who wants to rule the world, I guess, but what he specifically wants is you. He thinks you'll be able to defeat him." James's grin was gone, his eyes were narrowed. "I'm perfectly content with thinking you're super special, but this means you're in danger every day. As a result, your mum and I have had to go into hiding with you. This is why you're missing your uncles and your dog. They're busy fighting while we're shut up in our house."

Lily's hand found his and he looked down at it for a moment. "I probably sound frustrated," he admitted. "I am. Not being able to help, well, that's hard for me. But I want you to know that whatever happens, you're worth it. Staying shut up is a small price to pay for your safety, and I would pay it a hundred times over." He smiled crookedly at the camera. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, along with meeting your uncles and your mother." Lily laughed softly. "I just want you to know that."

Lily sat upright. "I do too. I know why James is doing this, even if he thinks he can trick me." She shot him a sidelong look and he shrugged. "We might not survive this. We knew, the moment we heard about the prophecy, that he would need to get through us to get to you. And we want you to know how much we love you." Her brilliant green eyes were intent on the camera, strong and determined. "You are the most important thing in our lives. We will protect you with everything we have because that's how much we love you. And you need to know that Harry. Even if we can't watch you grow up, or if I lose James or he loses me." Her eyes were tearing up and she rubbed them impatiently. "Nothing will ever make us regret having you, meeting you." She smiled at the camera. "Of course, I hope you watch this later, by my side, and we can laugh over the fact that I'm being melodramatic. But if not," her smile faltered, "know that we love you. That we would gladly die for you, because you're our Harry."

James bent to kiss her head and she looked up at him determinedly before they both looked back at the camera.

"We love you, Harry," they said together.

"Live well and live long," James added with a smile. "Know that even if we're gone, we will never stop loving you."

The camera froze on the picture of the two of them smiling bravely at the screen, at Harry.

He felt Hermione's hand slip into his own and he held on to it, unwilling to look away from his parents. Some part of them had known what would happen, that must have been why James had sent the tape away to Remus. His eyes were wet, and he used the edge of his sleeve to dry them.

"That's incredible," Hermione said softly, leaning against him as a support.

"Yeah," Harry agreed shakily. "I mean, I knew they loved me, but…" To see them, to see how much it had cost them even before they had lost their lives and yet know that they had considered it worth it for him. "And to see Sirius and Remus too. I knew they cared about me, but… like what you said. I thought some of that was because of my dad." The film had made it abundantly clear that they had loved him completely and utterly as Harry, not as a younger James. Yes, he had reminded them of their best friend. Best friends, he realized. Lily had been just as close to them as James. They were all a family. And even if he hadn't been able to grow up surrounded by that love, it had shaped who he was.

The doorbell rang, and Hermione quickly got up to answer it for him.

Ron and Ginny had arrived, he could hear them talking downstairs. He shut off the television and went to join them. He may have lost his family, but he was far from being alone.


End file.
